It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: With so little time until Christmas, it's time for the spirit to appear. Oneshot's that hopefully count down the days until Christmas, all pretty silly with light romance sprinkles. But hey, it isn't the holiday season without some insanity.
1. Twenty Days

**Title:** It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year  
**Author:** dizzy - in - the - izzy  
**Rating:** T, for safety.  
**Summary:** With so little days until Christmas, it's time for the spirit to appear.  
**Disclaimer:** Dear Santa - I'd like a pony, a plastic rocket, and the rights to TV. Go tromana for using that, and reminding me about my favorite movie of all time. :)  
**A/N: **So, I've got a new idea. I decided that I felt like doing a Christmas thing for Mentalist. Possibly 20 oneshots, school permitting, until Christmas. I'll probably have to post the Christmas oneshot like, at 2 AM Christmas morning. Anywho, this is going to be about the craziness of the Holiday Season. I mean, tonight, I was driving and suddenly there is a Sobriety/License check and I kinda don't have my license yet. So, we did a switch in the middle of a parking lot kind of traffic. It's just..... insane. So, I decided that I'm going to be funny and start a little oneshot collection about it. So, this one consists of the 5th day of Christmas. Essentially, 20 days until Christmas. :)

**Chapter: **December 5th

* * *

"There are twenty day's until Christmas now." Rigsby said as he and Cho walked back to the SVU after questioning a suspect. Cho shrugged as he got into the drivers side, and Rigsby climbed into the passenger side.

"So, do you want some reward?"

"No, I'm just simply stating that it's now like officially the holiday season."

Cho shook his head as he started the car and headed away from the business they were parked in front of. Cho stopped at a stop sign, and decided that he needed to turn left to get out of the small town. Rigsby didn't expect Cho to carry the conversation, as it was usually one-sided, but he was proven wrong.

"It's officially time for the crazies to emerge. The weirdest cases happen during the holiday season."

Rigsby couldn't dispute with that. As they drove towards the freeway, Rigsby turned in his seat, looking for some food. He was tired of eating holiday cookies and candy canes, and when he found an apple, he wasn't put off by it being fruit. He instantly bit into it, chewing slowly.

"Do you think they'll be a secret Santa in the office?" Rigsby grabbed the water, remembering why he didn't eat that apple in the first place. It was too sour.

"Hope not." Cho said as he merged lanes. Rigsby looked at him, confusion written on his face.

"Why not? It's kinda fun."

Cho shrugged nonchalantly, and Rigsby turned to the window.

"I think I might wear a Santa hat."

Rigsby coughed and laughed at the same time, his hand going up to his mouth to protect anyone from flying apples. He then broke into laughter, looking over at the ever-stoic Asian man. Cho's face hadn't changed, but Rigsby was sure the man was laughing on the inside.

"I'll wear a Mrs. Santa costume."

"Van Pelt will love that."

Rigsby glared at Cho, who simply shrugged.

"Jane should be the Grinch."

Cho shook his head, suppressing a smile.

"Who would Lisbon be?"

Cho shrugged again, looking to the right as he merged lanes again. He was being bugged with the insane traffic. When he looked o the left, he almost laughed. Rigsby looked to the left as well, and both men broke into laughter.

Obviously, a crash had occurred, and one of the people involved were dressed up as an elf. The one normally dressed person seemed to be enjoying it, and he was laughing just like everyone else on the road. Cho shook his head as he made his way out of thick traffic and into 60mph cruising.

"It isn't the holiday season until you get into a crash with an elf." Rigsby joked, and Cho smirked.

"That's what Lisbon can be."

Rigsby frowned, but then he smiled like crazy. The thought of his boss in a tiny elf costume, pointy ears and green tights, made him want to giggle like a girl.

"And Van Pelt can be Rudolph." Cho smirked.

"Hey now."

* * *

**A/N: **So, I hope to do one of these a day. Maybe every other day. Hopefully there will be more than ten of these. School needs to die so I can do them though haha. I'm not sure how long each will be, but they will ALL be related and possibly AU. So, here we go. :) Reviews would be lovely.


	2. Nineteen Days

**Title:** It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year  
**Rating:** I think this qualifies as K, or even T. I'm not sure.  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, lordy. Nope, haha.  
**Summary:** Jane has a little Christmas shopping to do, and as usual, he has just a little fun.  
**Characters: **Jane, mentions of Cho, Van Pelt, and Lisbon. Sprinklings of VanPelt/Rigsby and a little Jisbon wishful thinking. It's implied.... you'll see.  
**A/N: **So, thanks to anyone who reviewed the first chapter of this oneshot collection that relates to eachother. i guess you could call it a story.. oh well. So, today I wasn't home most of the day, and had to wear a dress most of the day. I was very happy to get home, and vent some of my nutty feelings through Jane. I mean, what better character to be silly with than Jane? No one,that's right. :D Besides, I really like this chapter. I mean, reallly. :) Anywho, enjoy.

**Chapter: **December 6th

* * *

Jane walked through the store, looking from left to right as kids ran past him and mothers yelled and made apologies. He was doing his very little Christmas shopping, and he decided that he really should have done it online. His wife always did the Christmas shopping. He didn't mind the insanity, really, but it was always so easy to see the lonely people and the people who were trying to impress. There was so much to notice while shopping, especially during Christmas. He walked into a bookstore, and grinned when he saw some books that he was sure Cho would like. There were many good books, and he was sure that the Asian man would like them all.

After deciding which book, and paying for it, Jane made his way back out into the mall area. Someone bumped into him, and he apologized as the small man made his way around Jane. Shaking his head, he walked towards a lingerie store, Lisbon in mind, but stopped himself with a smile.

She may have been small, but at times, she could scare the hell out of him.

He knew most woman appreciated pajamas, candles and chocolate. He smiled when he realize that the stores containing those three things were all next to each other.

"Can I help you with something, sir?"

Jane nearly jumped out of his skin when the poster he thought was a poster turned out to be a human being, and an annoying one at that.

"Yes, actually wondering if you had any rocket launchers. See, I know this woman, and she really wants world domination." Jane said, completely serious. The sales rep looked at him blankly, and then licked his lips.

"Let me go ask."

Jane held back his laughter until the person was gone, and then he walked deeper into the store. It was all different types of pajamas and for the life of him, Jane couldn't pick. It was one thing to get a woman a shirt or pants, as you can pick their style, but buying pajama's were another story. And besides, did Van Pelt even sleep anymore? She seemed to always walk in with that "I-had-sex-before-work" face, and the same went for Rigsby. Maybe buying pajamas were a mute point.

"Excuse me."

Jane moved out of the way as a middle aged man walked in front of him, smiling as he saw that Jane was doing the same as he was.

"Shopping for the wife?"

Jane was about to say no, but then he remembered he was wearing his ring. Sometimes, it was a plague and he almost took it off. Almost.

"Yeah. She's hard to buy for." Jane said, and the man nodded.

"I've got to get a pair for my daughter as well. Normally my wife would, but she's with sick kids. So, I have to shop."

Jane nodded, and looked at a pair of green stripped pants.

"My wife's at work. Big case or something."

"Is she a police officer?"

Jane nodded, putting down the green pants.

"Something like that." Both men shared a laugh, and Jane spotted the perfect shirt for Van Pelt. He didn't pick it up though. He would pick it up when the man made his way along. Jane saw him pick up a blue stripped shirt and matching pants, and then he waved.

"Happy holidays." He said, and Jane smiled.

"Same to you."

When the man left, Jane picked up the shirt he had seen. On the front, the words "This ISN'T my boyfriend's shirt" were in pink, around a man stick figure. The fact that the stick figure was huge sealed the deal.

Turning around, he thought a moment before turning back and picking up the green stripped pants again. He thought a moment before grabbing the purple pair. Finally deciding, he put the green pair back and decided Lisbon could sleep in her bra and her new purple stripped pajamas. It wasn't like she slept anyway.

"Sir."

Jane almost groaned as he realized the annoying sales guy was back. He turned around, smiling at the poor teenager.

"I asked my manager. I am sorry to tell you, but we don't sell rocket launchers. I'm pretty disappointed myself. I really wanted one."

Jane fought back laughter, before putting on a very sad face.

"Damn. Well, thanks for trying… Joe. I guess my wife won't get the world domination she wanted."

Joe nodded, before turning on his heel and moving to another costumer. Jane walked over the register, shaking his head and laughing.

This was a story for Lisbon to hear, as soon as she opened her present. Or, maybe after.

Maybe, when she's dressed in purple stripped pajamas and a purple bra.

* * *

**A/N: **Please leave me happy reviews, as school is tomorrow. Again. :( Ugh to my english project due next monday. Oh well. I'm going to keep this up. :) OH! tell me your favorite part. Leave me a long review. I love those. :) I MEAN YOU ZATS!

-Love, IzZzZzZzZy.


	3. Eighteen Days

**Title:** It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year  
**Rating:** K.... yeah.  
**Summary: **It's that time of year again.... random deliveries by random teen agers!  
**Disclaimer: **I OWN KEITH!!!!!  
**A/N: **What can I say? I'm a sucker for original characters, and their random jobs and funny things. :) Anywho, thanks for the people who keep leaving me reviews on this, and everything else. I have time today, but I don't know about tomorrow. :( I'll try. :) I reallly will. Hmm.... I guess I'm done...... ha. Weird... OH, it might SNOW here in CALIFORNIA!!!! I think my next chapter should be about that....:D

**Chapter:** December 7th (Pearl Harbor happened today.)

* * *

The box was bright and large as he walked onto the floor, a spring in his step and a smile on his face. He was a candy cane deliverer; he had to be peppy. He'd been taught how to be very peppy on his darkest days. It was his duty to bring this box of candy canes to some unsuspecting person named Lisbon. Sure, he was only a young kid, teenager to be precise, but he was ready. It was his job. He was earning ten dollars for every delivery he made, and he made a lot.

"Can I help you?"

"Why, yes you can! I'm looking for a Lisbon, possibly female." Candy cane deliverer Keith said. He smiled, and the Asian man in front of him frowned. Sure, he was wearing an elf costume (ears _and _shoes) but come on. The person could have had more of an expression.

"Are you sure?" A larger man said from behind the Asian man, chewing on a piece of beef jerky. Keith kept on smiling, nodding.

"Yes, I am sure. I was told to come here, with direct instructions to ask for Lisbon and other various things."

"Other various things?" A red head asked from behind the big guy eating beef jerky. She was hot, but by the way the big guy looked at her, Keith knew she was off limits.

"I cannot tell." Keith said, and the red head shook her head.

"Boss is not going to like this." The big man said, and the red head punched him.

"Thank you, captain obvious."

"Honestly Rigsby." The Asian man said to the other man named Rigsby.

"Whatever. I'm hungry." Rigsby said, finishing off the beef jerky and moving away. Keith shifted his weight, fighting back a sigh.

"Lisbon, huh? Stay here…"

"Keith."

"Right."

Keith was left with the Asian man, and he soon realized that he wasn't going to be great company. Biting the inside of his lip, Keith nodded.

"So, is Lisbon like… your 'tough-as-nails' boss?"

The man in front of him huffed, and suddenly a small woman with fierce green eyes and the prettiest hair Keith had ever seen was in front of him.

"Cho, how did this… factory reject get in?" The small woman Keith presumed to be Lisbon asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have a package for you." Keith said, handing her the candy canes. Lisbon gave him a quizzical look. She frowned after reading the front of it, and then looked back up.

"Van Pelt mentions other various things."

"Oh yes. There is a message for you. 'Do not try to deny that you don't like blueberry candy canes. You'll be eating them on your couch tonight like you were eating that hot chocolate last night.' End of message." Keith said, smiling some more. The Asian man broke out into laughter, and Keith somehow knew that that was very rare. Lisbon's face got very red, and then she turned on her heel and stormed across the area to a man sleeping on a couch.

"Jane, stop stalking me!" Lisbon said to the sleeping man named Jane, and he feigned innocence. The Asian man looked back at Keith.

"Do you accept tips?"

"He better." The tall man named Rigsby said, appearing out of nowhere with half a cake in his mouth.

Keith, the candy cane deliverer, walked out of the CBI building with a twenty-dollar tip, a nice fat piece of cake, and a newfound respect for police officers.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes. I did that. Did you laugh? I did. :) Review, if you laughed or not. :D Doooooo it!


	4. Fifteen Days

**Title: **It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year  
**Rating: **T. For..... suggestions.  
**Summary: **Lisbon... in an elf costume?  
**Disclaimer: **No, I don't. No. I don't. It's sad, I know.  
**A/N: **I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS! I have finals next week, and I have so many projects going on right now. I mean, sooo many. And tomorrow is my Choir concert. So much. I can't wait to sleep next weekend. not this weekend. English project is due on Monday. A 600 POINT ENGLISH PROJECT! Thank god for my shows being on. They are keeping me happy. Oh, and did i mention it's freezing here? Yeah. A lot of stress. I feel sick. :/ anywho, this is related to the first chapter. :)

**Chapter:** December 10th

* * *

"I don't think boss will like this."

The whole office was lit up… like a Christmas tree. The horrible pun was the only thing that could go through Rigsby's head while he looked around the room. For the life of him, he didn't know who or how they did it.

"I don't think she cares. Look." Van Pelt said, pointing to the couch in the corner.

Jane was still awake (or maybe he had never fallen asleep), and he was resting on the arm of the couch he usually slept on. He had a Santa hat on his head, as did the sleeping person next on the couch. She was also wearing a green elf dress, and green tights. Rigsby was suddenly scared that someone had heard his and Cho's conversation in the car five days earlier.

"Is there… what is that?" Cho has just walked in, and he had the same reaction as his colleagues. Cho looked at Rigsby, and the two shared a very nervous look. Van Pelt saw this, but shrugged it off instead of asking. She decided that she should go to her desk, but she kept quiet. She thought that, for a while, it would be nice to look over and see Teresa Lisbon sleeping on a couch in elf clothes.

"Shh." Jane said, pointing to Lisbon as if it were some really big secret. Cho nodded, playing along in a way as he walked to this desk. Rigsby followed, and the three agents kept quiet as they got their computers up and settled in. Jane watched as they all got ready for work, and decided that for work to happen they needed their boss. Getting off the couch arm, he crouched down in front of Lisbon's head.

"Sleepy elf, time to wake up."

He watched as she opened her eyes, shut them, and then groaned.

"I hate you." She said, and he chuckled.

"You put the outfit on."

She slapped his chest, pushed him back onto his back and disappeared before he could protest. Van Pelt couldn't stifle her giggles as Jane got up, wiping off his pants as if nothing happened. He walked over to her desk, smiling.

"Care for a candy cane?"

"No, thank you. Too early." Van Pelt said, and Jane pouted for a second.

"It's strawberry flavored." He said, and Van Pelt paused. She pursed her lips before holding out her hand to Jane. He handed her a candy cane, and then he offered one to Cho and Rigsby. Rigsby took one, but Cho declined. It was then that Lisbon reappeared, dressed in her regular work clothes. No one questioned how she did it so fast.

"Jane, take off the hat. Then, I want you to take down all of the lights."

"You were fine with them last night." He protested, and she glared at him. They stood there glaring for a second, before Lisbon turned away and headed towards her office. Jane followed her a couple of seconds later, smirking.

"You were also fine with wearing that elf costume." He yelled, louder than needed. A hand came out of Lisbon's door, grabbed Jane's shirt, and pulled him inside. It was quiet for a minute, before Cho was sure he could hear talking coming from the office. Then, there was nothing. He looked at Rigsby.

"How much do you wanna bet she's showing him that she's still wearing the elf costume?"

"You're on."

* * *

**A/N: **Did anyone else freak out at Glee yesterday? Does anyone even watch it? Because I DO! :) Ah. Well. Any mistakes are my own. I hope to update again tomorrow, possibly when at a friends house. Or when I get home on Saturday, I'll post a long chapter that's a little more serious, and a little less funny like most have been. Thanks for reviewing, and I think you should keep doing it. :)


	5. Thirteen Days

**Title: **It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year  
**Rating: **For language, T.  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN!!  
**Characters(I keep forgetting this): **Jane, Lisbon. Do you get my drift....  
**Summary:** Jane, the Stalker.  
**A/N: **I am sorry for the lack of update last night. I was at my Choir Concert. Yeah, I had fun. I told OutCold. OutCold knows. :) MJ knows. :D JT, however, has no clue. Oh boy. Anywho, since I'm feeling happy and joyful, I decided to have some harmless fuffy stuff. Maybe. :D Ah, good day. it's raining. Which means, it's not as cold as it has been for the last WEEK. We are all very excited. I am excited for this. This chapter, btw, is mindless. Insanely mindless nonsense.

**Chapter: **December 12th (Happy Birthday Andy, Nikki, and Sam. You don't know them. :P)

* * *

Lisbon needed to find her Christmas decorations. She was sure she had put them in her closet. That assumption went out the window when she realized that her closet was only full of clothes. Therefore, she looked in her hallway closet. The second she opened the door, she wished she hadn't. Out poured winter coats, dresses, and shoes she hated but needed to have for professional needs. This was her 'throw away' closet. Something about this closet made her cringe. She didn't like this closet.

"Ahh." She groaned as another coat fell on her. She let it lay there as she climbed into the closet, falling and groaning as she stepped on stuff that poked her feet and was cold. She finally found the box she was looking for, and smiled. She tried to pull it out, but instead she ended up falling on her ass on a pile of coats. Something about this reminded her of being five.

"You've got to be kidding me." She mumbled, throwing some blankets and shoes over her shoulders. She was about to grab the box when her cell phone went off. She twisted where she sat, wide eyed as she looked for her phone. She crawled out of the closet, following the ringing to under a jacket she had thrown. She picked up her cell phone, cursing as she read the name.

"What do you want Jane?"

"Well, I'd say money to pay for that nasty bruise on my arm from where you hit me yesterday, but I'll not."

Lisbon groaned, rolling her eyes.

"You caused that. If you had woken me up, I wouldn't have had to beat you up."

"So it's my fault you fell asleep on the couch in an elf costume? I don't think so. You put it on." Jane said, sounding childish.

"After you… you know what, never mind. What do you want?"

"I want to know why you are wrestling with your hallway closet in green tights and a men's shirt."

Lisbon bound to her feet, quickly throwing herself into the closet. She quickly also pulled some jackets over herself, looking out the door suspiciously.

"I will kill you."

"If you ever find me."

Lisbon leaned forward a bit, because Jane's voice sounded almost echoed through the phone and in her house. Swallowing, she decided that if she was going to kill him, she had to come out of the closet. She would also need her gun. Or…

"Fine." She said, throwing the jackets off her again, climbing out of the closet and looking up and down her hall. When she was sure that her sneaky consultant wasn't hiding there, she slide down the stair way, landing on her feet in her living room. She looked to her left, and she came face to face with Jane. She dropped her phone, launching herself at him and knocking him to the ground.

"Ow!" He yelled, and she laughed. She straddled his waist, a smirk on her face as his face scrunched up in pain.

"And that will teach you to pick my lock." She said, and he smirked back at her.

"Nice tights."

She pinched his chest, right where she had left a bruise, and he winced.

"Nice bruise." She countered, and he put his hands up.

"Alright, I give up." He said, and she smiled.

"Does that mean I can get up?"

"Well, I was quite enjoying this position."

Lisbon quirked an eyebrow, before wiggling her hips and rolling off him. She was on her feet before Jane could react. He got to his feet, smirking.

"So, are we going to get to work putting up these decorations?" He said, and she shook her head.

"Never. Get out." She said, pushing him to the door. He spotted a box, and smirked.

"Hey, those are the candy canes I sent you. There's only one left."

"Get out!" Lisbon yelled as she pushed Jane out the door.

When she shut the door, she felt a blush creeping along her face. Then, a shy smile crossed her face as well. She didn't move, because she knew he was still standing there.

"I can see that smile."

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah. Not the best of last lines, but for the heck of it, I couldn't think of the best way to end it. Oh, and i think you should give me a couple ideas about what else to do, as I know what I'm basically going to do, but I'd love to have some input. :) Ohkay. Well, if you can, leave a nice LONG review. I miss those. :/. BYE!

-Wait, this is bye. okay. BYE!


	6. Eleven Days

**Title: **It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year  
**Rating: **Ah, whatever.  
**Summary: **Some rather boring Monday chatter.  
**Characters: **Van Pelt, Jane and Lisbon.  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN!  
**A/N: **I officially give up on trying to update this EVERY WAKING DAY! I tried, I really did. But, finals are getting in the way. I mean, I'm keeping up with it, but I wanted to do one a day. With finals THIS WEEK, I'm hoping I can keep this up, but lord knows I hate finals. I.. ugh. It's a pain in the butt, all the stress this one week causes. I have a stomach ache from worry. :( Oh well. What'cha gunna do? Nothing. Anyway, this is my homicidal, insane, 'I-want-to-kill-my-english-teacher' Release. ha. :) Oh lord, and my PE teacher. She took pictures of us doing random, but cool balances today in PE. As Christmas presents. haha. Weird, I know.

**Chapter Six: **December 14th

* * *

It was the most tempting thing in the entire world. She was pretty sure it was going to kill her. Van Pelt groaned, sitting on her hands. It was a trap. She needn't worry. She need not try to eat the delicious looking box of Molasses Chips from See's. Oh, she wanted to eat them.

"Stop staring. The box will catch on fire."

She didn't jump at the sound of Jane's voice. Of course, he could see she was eyeing the candy box that was placed on her desk. It had been there all morning, and now that Rigsby and Cho were gone, she was going to win. She was going to leave the box alone. She was pretty sure that it wasn't even for her.

"Stop it."

She ignored Jane, deciding that if she was going to win this epic battle with a box of delicious, mouth-watering, delectable… she stopped herself. Looking away, she put her fingers on her keyboard and started to type.

"_Grace. Grace, over here!"_

Van Pelt jumped, looking down at the box. No, it wasn't talking to her.

"_You know you want to eat me. Wayne obviously got you a box of chocolates as a gift. You can eat me."_

No, that box was not talking to her. Boxes could not talk. They couldn't… no. They could _not_. So why was the one in front of her obviously talking to her?

"_Yes, I am talking to you. Just eat me."_

"No." Van Pelt whispered, watching to make sure Jane didn't hear her. She looked away again, and tried to ignore the nagging, velvety voice in her ear.

"_Eat me."_

Van Pelt shook her head again, typing in the information she needed to research. She was halfway done (and pretty sure the chocolate had died) when she was proven wrong.

"_Eat me."_

The typing of the keys got faster, and she focused all of her attention on the screen.

"_Eat me."_

"No."

She typed some more, and then printed. She retrieved her information, and made her way to her boss's office to give her the valuable information. When she walked in, she was visibly surprised to find Lisbon eating a small chocolate bar with a smile on her face.

"What?" Lisbon said, and Van Pelt cleared her throat.

"I have the information you wanted."

"Thanks." Lisbon said, putting down the chocolate and looking over the information. Van Pelt gulped, backing out of the room slowly.

"_Eat me."_

"No!"

Lisbon looked up as Van Pelt stormed from her office, visibly upset. When she walked out to the bullpen, she was surprised to see the rookie gone, along with the box of chocolate Cho and Rigsby had obviously gotten her when the embarked on their annual shopping trip to the mall the previous Sunday. (Lisbon knew the only way Cho was going to shop is if he was with someone) Lisbon looked to Jane, who was napping on the couch.

"Is Van Pelt alright?"

"I think she thought the chocolate was talking to her. She kept telling it no." Jane said, not opening his eyes. Lisbon walked over to the couch, sitting on Jane's stomach. He groaned, but didn't open his eyes.

"Is there a reason you're sitting on me?"

"Mm, nope. I think Van Pelt is just getting into the holiday season."

"What do you mean? I thought people were happy during this season." Jane said, noting that Lisbon really didn't hurt sitting on his stomach.

"Yeah, they are, but some people get depressed, or in her case, insane."

"Do you go insane during the holiday season?"

Lisbon glared at him.

"I know you're stalking me Jane."

"It doesn't mean I know whether or not you go insane."

"I shouldn't have opened this can of worms."

"I do know, though, that you wear green tights all the time. Heck, I bet you're wearing them right now."

"I really shouldn't have opened this can of worms." Lisbon said as she got up off Jane, scowling as he kept going.

"Oh, and by the way, next time you steal one of my shirts, tell me."

"It's not yours!" Lisbon yelled, and Jane smirked.

"I'm missing one."

A chocolate hit Jane in the face, and he opened his eyes to see Lisbon glaring at him from across the room.

"You're insane."

"No, I'm observant. Van Pelt, on the other hand, walked out of her mumbling 'Stupid temptation. Stupid talking chocolate.' That is insane."

"Tomay-to. Tomah-to."

"Potay-to. Potah-to."

"Okay, go back to sleeping."

"No, this conversation is not over." Jane said, getting up off the couch and following Lisbon into her office. Lisbon sighed, thinking to herself.

_I really shouldn't have opened this can of worms.  
_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **I'm officially insane. This actually spawns from my own need to eat the huge box of See's candy that is sitting on my table. I did a fundraiser for Choir, to go to New Orleans in the spring, and i sold see's candy. yeah, not a good idea. I want to eat it now. :(


	7. Nine Days

**Title:** It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary: **Lisbon is a little sick, and since they are in the holiday giving spirit, the team helps her feel better.  
**Characters:** Whole team.  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN!  
**A/N: **I finished my English final. I feel like a free person. Now, I only have to worry about History, which is tomorrow. Math, I'm fine. :) Bio, I'm fine. :) Ah. I got sweats today so I can be comfortable during finals. ha. Anywho, this is kinda random. Everyone is sick, so I decided that Lisbon should be too. Okay, onto the chapter.

**Chapter Seven: **December 16th

* * *

Walking through her kitchen to the living room, Lisbon sniffed loudly as more snot threatened to spill down her face. She had been doing that more and more often as the day had progressed. This sickness had come out of nowhere, and she was sure it was going to kill her. She was hoping that her test results wouldn't reveal Swine Flu, but she was sure she didn't have that. It was just a cold.

Easing herself onto the couch, she curled her knees to her chest and sipped her tea. She didn't like tea, but according to that annoying person she had to call her consultant, tea would help her. No milk, no coffee, no soda. Tea, tea, tea. He had stocked five boxes in her cabinet. There were also two cans of chicken noodle soup and Cho had given her a Snuggie. Van Pelt had complained, but the look Cho's face told Lisbon that everyone was getting an infamous Snuggie.

She pulled the Snuggie over her, putting her throbbing head against her knees. She wanted to get out and go shopping, as she was sure this would be the only time she could, but the tired feeling was stopping her. She didn't even want to get up to grab her tea. She did move her arm to grab her tissue, just in time to stop her nose from running all over her lips.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as there was a knock at her door, and she groaned. She wasn't going to get up. She didn't want to get up. She wasn't.

"Who is it?" She yelled hoarsely, and someone behind the door chuckled. She heard her door handle jiggle, and then the door swung open to reveal her team. They were all smiling (besides Cho) and she groaned.

"Go away." She moaned, and Jane laughed.

"Yes, because we are going to leave you here, alone, sick, with your gun locked in a safe." Jane said. Van Pelt made her way into the kitchen, picking up the cans of soup and sighing.

"You need to eat this!" She yelled, and Lisbon groaned.

"Shh." She whispered, and Cho smiled uncharacteristically. He picked up the tea and handed it to his boss, and Lisbon sniffed.

"I hate tea." She whispered before taking a sip. Jane tsked at her, walking over and putting the back of his hand to her head. She was slightly surprised for a second, but she knew he was slightly referring to his fatherly instincts. She didn't even flinch when he patted her head.

"You're a little hot." He said, and Lisbon laughed.

"You think?"

"I do, in fact." Jane responded, just as Van Pelt walked in with a thermos of soup.

--

"Hey, that's not fair. I asked for that like three turns ago!" Van Pelt said, glaring at Cho as he and Rigsby made a silent exchange. Jane laughed at them, smoothing Lisbon's hair on her head. She had fallen asleep not long after finishing her soup and playing a very short round of Go Fish. Jane had moved her so her head was resting on his thigh. She had been asleep for over an hour, and Jane was sure that she would be back at work the next day. Their case load wasn't really high, nor was anything exciting going on, so Jane wondered why they didn't just all stay home and do stuff like this.

"Well, I guess I don't have that three you need."

Jane was sure that Van Pelt and Rigsby were dating. The flirty looks that were being passed back and forth while playing Go Fish were almost awkward. If it weren't for Cho causing a small riff, Jane was sure they'd be humping.

"Shh."

Jane smiled as Lisbon put her finger to her lip, telling her team to be quiet so she could sleep. Jane smoothed her hair a little more, running his fingers across her forehead.

"Sleep." He whispered to her, and she nodded.

Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt shared knowing looks as Lisbon snuggled her head even closer to Jane's leg, and Jane gently rubbed her temple. Jane smiled down at the small woman before looking up. The three jumped, looking at their cards.

"Uhm, do you have a seven Cho?"


	8. Eight Days

**Title: **It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year  
**Rating: **Hmm. K.  
**Summary:** Cho is wrapping presents when he recieves a call....  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own, and besides. I don't have a clever rebuttle for this.  
**Characters:** Kimball Cho  
**A/N:** I should warn you that I really like Cho's character (stopp rolling your eyes OutCold, yes I'm looking at you). I find his character fun to write. Along with Jane's character. :) So, they will probably play main parts haha. :D So, I needed to something to do. RANDOM! haa. Oh, and TOMORROW IS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!!! I'm so happy. I'll finally be on Winter Break. Ah, love break. I'll be working on some stuff over the break, hopefully. I hope to watch the episode tonight. I always fall asleep right before the ending. :(

**Chapter Eight: **December 17th

* * *

Cho looked at the three boxes on his table, each containing a Snuggie. He had to wrap them.

He didn't exactly know how to wrap them.

That wasn't in his repertoire.

Groaning, he made his way into the living room looking for something that could double as wrapping paper. The typical newspaper sat on the table, but he wasn't going to do that. This year, he was actually going to wrap the presents. Maybe…

He grabbed his laptop, but then put that down. Somewhere in the closet, there was a box full of wrapping paper his mother had given him a while ago. He made his way to the closet, opening the door and cringing at the sight of too much time without cleaning. Nevertheless, on the top shelf, he could clearly see the box labeled "wrapping paper for Kimball". Cho had to cringe again.

He grabbed the box, taking it into the living room and opening it up. Oh, the horribleness.

Picking up the worst paper, he decided that Jane should have that. After the Go Fish debacle….

He finished wrapping Jane's when he moved onto Rigsby's and Van Pelts. Smirking, he wrapped them together and put one bow on it. He then addressed it to the love birds, and sat on the couch. He realized that he was smiling, and stopped.

Why was he smiling?

Getting up, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed his water bottle. He downed the drink before turning back towards the living room. The apartment was silent, and he found himself for once not enjoying it. He grabbed the TV remote, turning it on in a haste to get over the silence.

"_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose."_

Cho sat down, listening as the song wafted into the small room, and again reminded him that it was the holiday season. He changed the channel, and there was a Christmas commercial. A couple more changed of the channel happened before he found something that didn't have anything to do with the holidays. Until he realized it was the religious channel, and the man wasn't a comedian. He was a preacher.

He finally gave up, and put the TV on a music station that was playing Christmas songs. The phone rang, and he picked it up.

"Cho."

"Hey….. is that Christmas music?" Jane said on the other end, and Cho almost laughed at the genuine surprise. He listened closely to the phone, he could hear Lisbon talking, and it sounded as if she were relaxed and happy. She then was closer to the phone, and she said something along the lines of decorations and presents. They obviously weren't at work.

"Is that Lisbon?"

There was a pause, in which Cho was pretty sure Jane had shushed Lisbon. Then, there was a breath.

"Touché."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so review? Oh, and props to Frogster for reviewing every chapter :D. That made me smile after Geometry and World History finals today.


	9. Five Days

**Title: **It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year  
**Rating: **Ehh, I really don't care.  
**Summary: **Someone reviewed and said they wanted to see Cho in an elf costume....  
**Characters: **Kimball Cho, Wayne Rigsby  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN!  
**A/N: **Someone said they wanted to see Cho in a elf costume. Holy crap, it's pouring outside. Sorry, simple minds... simple pleasures. So, I hope you laugh like I did. :) I feel all giggly, because Star Trek is making me laugh. I'm such a little kid. anywho, gotta get on with the chapter. Sorry for no updating.... Winter Break and Finals got the best of me. Well, worst. :( I was going to update last night when I got home from a family friends house.. but my laptop didn't want to work and I was so tired.

**Chapter: **December 20th

* * *

"Hey, Cho!"

Cho stopped walking down the hall, waiting as Rigsby caught up with him. When he did, Cho's vision was suddenly covered by a bag. He grabbed it out of Rigsby's hands, looking at it closely. Then he shook his head.

"No way man."

Rigsby crossed his arms, practically pouting.

"Come on. You said you would."

"Yeah, on Christmas. Today is not Christmas."

Rigsby gritted his teeth.

"At least try it on. To make sure it fits."

Cho looked at the package, then at Rigsby. He gave up, moving down the CBI hallway where he knew the bathroom was. Walking inside, he locked the door.

"Hey! How will I know you put it on?" Rigsby yelled through the door, but Cho ignored him. He ripped open the package, picking up the piece of clothing as they fell.

They were all so green.

Taking off his clothes, he put on the elf costume. He'd never felt so stupid in his life. Taking a deep breath, he looked at himself in the mirror.

Rigsby jumped when he heard laughter coming from inside the bathroom, sure it wasn't Cho. But, as he listened, he was sure.

"Hey, come on out!" Rigsby said. The door opened just a crack, revealing only Cho's eyes. Rigsby could still see the definite green, and it caused him to laugh.

"What's wrong?" Cho asked, completely straight faced. Rigsby was suddenly scared.

Cho had been laughing a minute ago. This was probably priceless.

"Well, you were laughing."

"No I wasn't." Cho replied. Rigsby tilted his head.

"Then who was?" Rigsby asked. Cho took a deep breath, pulling the cut off green jeans of the outfit down a little farther. He could feel the shirt slightly stretching over his chest, and shook his head.

He threw open the door, and suddenly Rigsby was rolling on the ground.

"Elf Kimball was." Cho said, picking up his bundle of clothes and leaving Rigsby on the ground laughing.

He walked back to the bullpen, all the while getting plenty of weird stares and laughter directed at him. Cho kept a perfect straight face, waiting for one person's reaction.

"Cho… what the?"

Yup, seeing Jane speechless was priceless.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my mind.

Reviews would be absolutely lovely. Holy.... nice Star Trek. Make the drill drill into SanFran. Now I'm afraid to live here. :/


	10. Four Days

**Title:** It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary: **Every year, it was the same. They spent it together, and Lisbon didn't care.  
**Characters: **Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane  
**Disclaimer: **Ha, so I thought I could own this. turns out, that costs more than I'll probably make in my life....  
**A/N: **Ha, took me about a minute to type A/N haha. Anywho, I really like this chapter. I really really really like it. It's more Jisbon than the rest, and a lot fluffier, but hey. I'm known for fluff. I'm also known for last lines, but that's different. :) Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter like I enjoyed writing it. I actually finished it earlier, but decided to post it now with something else. :) Oh, and thanks for the reviewers on the last chapter. :)

**Chapter: **December 21st

* * *

The rain outside created the most serene setting inside of Lisbon's apartment. The only lights came from the Christmas tree in the corner, and the occasional candle in different rooms. Soft piano music filtered through the speakers, finding its way through the walls and into every corner of the home. The rain added to the effect of the music, and as Lisbon lay curled up in bed, she sighed. It was nice to have the day off. It was nice that her whole team was off. She felt extremely lucky that there were other teams who could take over whatever case came in, and she felt some odd pleasure when she realized that it would most likely be Bosco.

Rolling over, she looked at the clock. It was well after 12 now, and she still wasn't up. She knew she should get up, take a shower and eat, but her bed was so warm. Sighing, she rolled back onto her stomach and let her body get heavy. She almost forgot there was someone next to her, and when they groaned, she stiffened. Then her brain caught up with her body, and she smiled slightly.

"Morning." She whispered, moving her legs around. Her sweat pants were constricting her. Jane groaned again, pulling the pillow tighter over his head. She smiled slightly, grabbing the pillow and yanking on it. He had stolen it from her.

"Jane, it's my pillow."

He mumbled something, and Lisbon was sure it was something along the lines of impossible woman. She sighed heavily, getting up and sitting on his back. He groaned, throwing the pillow off his head.

"Okay!" He said, and Lisbon shrugged. She didn't move off his back, knowing that he wasn't going to move anyway.

"How are you this morning?" She whispered in his ear as she laid her head on his shoulder. He shifted so his arms were free.

"I'm fine." He said shortly, and she knew he was lying. Moving her hands, she gently massaged his shoulders.

This had been going on for the past two years, this being the third year. It seemed he couldn't handle the holiday season as he used to. The first year, he ended up on her doorstep drunk and quiet. She got him in the shower and in bed before she let a few tears fall down her face. She stayed up all night, and when he woke up in the morning, he knew he had done something wrong. He apologized profusely, made her breakfast, and even bought her a present as a token of his remorse and gratitude. She wouldn't tell him why she was so upset. After a while, she told him to leave her alone and for once, he did. The next night, instead of showing up drunk, he brought her favorite food.

Lisbon didn't really know how to tell anyone they spent their holidays together. Sure, she saw her brothers, but when she got home, Jane was sitting on her couch watching TV. It wasn't like they were together, but more of they were leaning on each other during a time when most got depressed. Lisbon liked to think that she was doing her duty. Jane was depressed enough at it was, and she could only imagine the kind of things that would happen if she weren't there.

Lisbon didn't expect it to happen again after the first time, but when Jane showed up at her door last year, she knew this would become something they shared. This year, Jane had wedged his way into her home a little early, but Lisbon didn't mind. She found the company nice.

"Fine has many meanings." She said softly, and he groaned again. Leaning down, she rested her forehead on his curls. She blew some air into his ear, and he twitched. She almost laughed.

"I can't get the image of Cho in an elf costume out of my head."

Lisbon burst into laughter, moving her face away from Jane's. She didn't want to cause him to become deaf.

"Still shocked?"

"How the heck did Rigsby get that thing on him?" Jane said, twisting his body so he could look at her. She shrugged, letting him twist his body so he was on his back before placing her hands on his chest.

"I think we don't know Cho as well as we thought we did." She joked, and Jane shrugged. He seemed to be thinking. His eyes traveled from Lisbon's face to her hands, and she quickly made to move them. Jane caught them though, and pulled her to his chest in a hug.

"Thank you." He said, and she shrugged.

"Jane, I kind of don't have a choice. I don't like the thought that could be along during the most wonderful time of the year." Lisbon said, and Jane laughed slightly. Lisbon quickly realized that sounded like she pitied him, and cursed.

"I don't mean to make it sound-"

"It's quite alright dear. I get what you mean to say." He said, but she was sure he was lying.

"Do you want breakfast?" She asked, and he shrugged.

"I believe it's my turn." He said, letting her go so she could roll to his side. She smiled as he got up, making his way down to her kitchen.

Getting up, she started to make the bed. Halfway though, she stopped. She knew she'd be back in bed soon, so why waste the work? Instead, she folded Jane's clothes and her own before making her way down to the kitchen. She could already hear Jane making food.

"By the way, what do you want for Christmas?" Lisbon asked as she walked into the kitchen. Jane didn't stop his cooking, but he smirked at her. She felt her heart flop when she realized that maybe she should have just guessed and bought him a tie.

"I already have what I need." He said, flipping a pancake. Lisbon sighed, leaning against the counter.

"And that would be?" She asked, picking up a piece of apple he had cut up for the pancake. He knew what she liked.

"Someone that I can share this time with, so that when I'm old and ugly, I can tell stories of the wonderful Christmases I had with family."

Lisbon tilted her head.

"Family?" She asked, and Jane shook his head at her. She had a feeling he was patronizing her, until he kissed her cheek gently.

"I consider you family, yes." He said with a smile, and she smiled back.

For Lisbon, the holidays couldn't get any better.

* * *

**A/N: **What did I say? Fluffier. :)


	11. Three Days!

**Title: **It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary: **Grace and Wayne spend some time together, making cookies and talking.  
**Characters: **Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, I do not own.

**A/N: **I do not think I've ever updated this much in one day. Honestly. I've posted/updated three things. I wrote a lot today. Heck, I had a lot of time. Nothing important's going on right now. It's winter break. :D Anyway, I really was excited when Wayne and Grace got together. I mean, really. I was like, YESH! So, this chapter is basically them, doing basically nothing in preperation for something going on tomorrow. :) Enjoy some VanRigsby/Rigspelt/Wayce/Grayne/Joe. Ha, jkay on the last one.

**Chapter: **December 22nd

* * *

Grace sat on her couch, a book in her lap and a blanket across her. She was so ready for Christmas. Her walls were covered in decorations, and she was pretty sure that her electricity bill was going to be high due to all of the lights. She heard a crash in the kitchen, and waited.

"Grace!" Rigsby yelled, and she rolled her eyes. She got up, putting her book down and walking into the kitchen. She started to laugh at the sight, and Wayne glared at her.

"Not funny. Help." He said, and she walked over to him. How he managed to get a large clump of cookie dough in his hair was beyond her.

"Why are you baking cookies?"

"It's almost Christmas. Plus, everyone is going over to Cho's tomorrow for a pre-Christmas celebration and gift exchange." He said, and she nodded. She smiled at him, kissing his cheek when she finished pulling the cookie dough out of his hair.

"I feel sorry for Cho. He doesn't have anyone to share Christmas day with." Grace said, and Rigsby shrugged.

"I think he goes to his parent's house. From what I can tell, they are close."

Grace nodded, sitting on the table.

"I'd hope so. I mean, I'd usually go to my parents house, but this year I'm staying here with you, and I'm pretty sure Lisbon and Jane are spending Christmas together." Wayne laughed.

"Cho told me yesterday that Jane called him the other night, and he could hear Lisbon in the background."

Grace shook her head as Wayne laughed some more. She reached up and touched his shoulder.

"Well, they are both alone here. I bet they enjoy each other's friendly company. And no in the way you are thinking." Grace said, catching Wayne giggling like a girl. She hit his shoulder lightly, and he laughed harder.

"Okay. I know. Just…" He kept laughing, and Grace rolled her eyes.

"Plus, I like it. They deserve to have someone to be with." Grace said more seriously, and Wayne stopped placing drops of dough on the cookie sheet. He turned around, wiping his hands off, and carefully wrapped his girlfriend up in his arms.

"I think Jane would laugh if he realized how much you think about him and Lisbon." He said, and she laughed shortly.

"Is it wrong to want your friends to be happy?" She said, looking him in the eyes. He shook his head.

"Nope." He whispered, kissing her softly. He went back to making cookies, and when he had a moment he looked at Grace. She looked perplexed.

"Something wrong?" He asked, and she shook her head. She got off the table, placing her head against his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Nope. I'm just fine." She whispered, and Wayne smiled. He went back to putting cookies on sheet, and every once in a while, he would pat her hands.

"Remember when we found Lisbon on the couch in an elf costume?"

"And Jane was sitting there, smiling like the Cheshire cat? Oh, yes I do." Wayne said, and Grace laughed.

"I wonder how he got her to put that on."

Wayne stopped moving, looking up. He hadn't thought much of it after his initial reaction, and now thinking about it, it kind of made sense. Smirking, he turned to look at Grace.

"Jane's really good at blackmail." He turned back to his work.

It took a while, but Grace finally got it.

* * *

**A/N: **I have a question for you all. I know this say's until Christmas, but I just kind of got the idea for something about New Years. Should I extend this to encompass New Years, or do another little oneshot about New Years and New Years Eve? Idk, I'm confused. I have so much time, I could type it now and post it like exactly at midnight.... wait. No, I'll be at a party. Well, whatever!

Don't forget to review!

-Izzy.


	12. TWO DAYS!

**Title: **It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **The team has a small get together at Cho's place.  
**Disclaimer: **Oh, I do not own.  
**A/N: **This chapter was typed while watching Glee. Any mistakes, blame on the amazingness of Glee. :) It's late for me right now, so short authors note.

**Chapter: **December 23rd :D

* * *

Lisbon was surprised. Cho's house was cozily decorated, and quite homely. She had never pegged him as one to have such a lovely home. She pushed Jane along down the hallway, making sure he didn't stop to smell the roses. Jane smirked back at her, digging his heels into the ground. Lisbon pushed harder, and he stumbled forward. They walked into the kitchen just as Van Pelt whirled around a tray of cookies, trying to keep them away from Rigsby.

"Do not eat them." She said to him, and Rigsby whined. His eyes never left the cookies. Lisbon laughed.

"Those look wonderful." She said to Van Pelt, and the red head laughed.

"He made them. He's already had about ten." Van Pelt said, and Lisbon laughed. She didn't bother getting angry at the slip up. She already knew the pair was dating.

"Cho, my man, something smells amazing." Rigsby said, walking up next to Cho and looking into the oven. Cho had everything stuffed in there, keeping it warm before everyone started to eat. Jane had been put in charge of putting out the utensils on the counter, and Lisbon was handed a pitcher of water. She didn't even have to ask. She made her way into the dining room, putting it in the center of the table.

"I feel like I'm right at home." Van Pelt said quietly to Lisbon as they put out place mats. Lisbon nodded.

"I do too." Lisbon put her hands on her hips, surveying the room. There was a crash, and Lisbon and Van Pelt looked at each other. Each wanted to laugh, but they held back. Suddenly, Jane popped his head out, and he looked like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Don't worry, Rigsby just… slipped."

Van Pelt shook her head, giving a sheepish look to her boss.

"He's been falling a lot lately." She said, laughing as Rigsby walked in with some noodles on his arm. Cho was laughing under his breath, and he stopped when Lisbon elbowed him.

"Go grab stuff, before Rigsby changed his mind about letting the ladies go first." Cho said, and Jane laughed.

"Better hurry."

Van Pelt and Lisbon walked into the kitchen, smiling as they heard Rigsby protest to everyone's joking. They each filled their plates, and made their way to the table before Rigsby's nose betrayed him.

"Calm down." Cho said, following his friend into the kitchen. When the men walked back into the dining room, they sat down in the chairs they knew were saved for them. Cho looked Lisbon to his right, and Van Pelt to his left. He almost laughed. How he ended up in between them was beyond him.

The flow of conversation was easy, and soon they were all laughing and pointing at each other as they told stories. Van Pelt told a story about how she found out Santa wasn't real, in which she saw her dad in a Santa hat and jock strap. Cho actually had to take a drink of his water to stop his laughter. From there out, everyone told a ridiculous Christmas story, but it was clear that Van Pelt took the cake.

After dinner, Jane volunteered to take everyone's plates and grab desert. Rigsby turned ot Lisbon, a smirk on his face

"How did you get him to do that?" He asked, and Lisbon feigned innocence.

The cookies and brownies were served, and suddenly Jane had an insane idea. He grabbed the remote for the TV, and searched through Paper View. Cho walked in just as Jane was about to press play.

"What… are you doing?" Cho pulled the cookie away from his mouth, raising an eyebrow. Jane put his finger to his lips, and then walked into the dining room.

"Hey, guys come here." He said, and everyone looked at him. Lisbon shrugged, following Jane and leading everyone else into the living room. Lisbon sat on the couch, smirking as she realized what Jane was about to do.

"We are going to watch It's A Wonderful Life." Jane said, and Rigsby smiled.

"I love that movie." He said, sitting down and pulling Van Pelt with him. Cho sat on next to them, but with enough distance as to keep his face clear of any missed kisses. Lisbon sat in the sofa chair, her legs crossing. Jane pressed play, and he jumped over and sat on Lisbon. She groaned, pushing at him.

"Get off me." She said, and he grinned at her.

"Switch with me." He said, and she rolled her eyes. They switched positions, and Cho rolled his eyes as the pair poked each other.

--

Van Pelt hugged Cho before disappearing out the front door, following Rigsby who was tired and set on driving. Jane clapped his friend on the shoulder, waiting for Lisbon to hug Cho. When she did, she smiled at her friend.

"Thanks for the wonderful night. I'm glad we all got together." Lisbon said quietly, and Cho nodded. He squeezed his boss's shoulders before looking at Jane. Jane smirked.

"I didn't know you could cook. It was a surprise." Jane said, and Lisbon rolled her eyes. She walked past Jane, going towards her car. Cho smirked.

"I didn't know the boss had you tied around her finger."

Jane glared at Cho.

"Jane, hurry up. I'm cold."

Cho could only smirk as Jane ran down the walkway to Lisbon's car, like a puppy to its mom or a man deeply in love.

Cho shook his head as he realized it was the latter.

* * *

**A/N: **It's A Wonderful Life is my favoritre christmas movie of all time, along with Miracle on 34th Street. :P. I need to watch them both now.

Don't forget to review!


	13. One Day, well, HOURS

**Title: **It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary: **Oh, what a lovely Christmas Eve.  
**Characters: **Patrick Jane, Teresa Lisbon, Wayne Rigsby, Grace Van Pelt, & Kimball Cho. Yeah the whole team.  
**Disclaimer: **Oh, no ownage.

**A/N: **So, this chapter is just a jumble of everyone. I like it. :) Anywho, HAPPY CHRISTMAS to everyone hours ahead of me. I'm probably one of the last people to reach Christmas. Besides Hawaii. They are three hours behind me..... weird. Anywho, I hope you like this. i'll be posting the Christmas Chapter early Christmas morning, because I will be leaving not much later. :) Family time.

**Chapter: **December 24th

* * *

Jane checked the clock again.

The tree sat lit in the corner, a beautifully decorated spectacle that had taken Jane and Lisbon all day to decorate. Cho had even stopped by at one point, with his presents to give them as he had forgotten them the night before. Jane was fine with spending his Christmas Eve decorating the tree. There were many presents under the tree, from different people. The presents from Lisbon's family were under there, as they had arrived the day before. Rigsby and Van Pelt had given their presents already, and now it looked like at least 4 people lived in Lisbon's house.

There were paper snowflakes everywhere. Lisbon had, angrily, forgotten how to make paper chains of people, and instead ended up making snowflakes. There were also strings of soft, blue and white lights hanging around the room, next to and tangled with the strands of bulbs. It had taken Lisbon on a ladder and Jane holding her butt to get them up as high as they were.

Jane checked the clock again.

He was sitting in the armchair, with Lisbon curled up in his lap. After much decoration, he had fallen into the chair and Lisbon had fallen on top of him. She had fallen asleep instantly, and he didn't really have the heart to move her. They'd been there ever since. Jane wasn't uncomfortable at all. He actually found the way Lisbon had curled up into a ball, with her arms wrapped around his chest.

Jane checked the clock again.

Lisbon made some funny noise, and he looked down at her. She was snuggling her cheek into his shirt, her nose crinkled as if she had to sneeze. She settled back into his chest, her hair clinging to his shirt. He felt something stir in his stomach, a warm feeling, and he let his cheek rest on her head.

Jane checked the clock again.

He smiled as he counted down the seconds, whispering quietly the numbers. He smiled when it reached the desired time. He shook the sleeping woman in his arms gently.

"L-Teresa, wake up." He whispered, and she groaned.

"No." She moaned, and Jane squirmed.

"Yes, wake up." He said, and she squished her face into his body.

"Mmm." She said, looking up at him. Her eyes were very sleepy, and her mouth was in a soft smile. She had obviously been having a good dream.

"Good morning." He said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Patrick-"

"Merry Christmas dear."

* * *

Rigsby always woke up on Christmas Eve, right before 12, and even after he had fallen asleep. Tonight was no exception. But, there were a couple difference.

This year, he wasn't in his own bed. He was lying with someone's back pressed against his, and their body heat inviting him to sleep. That body belonged to Grace Van Pelt, and she was snoring slightly.

Rigsby kissed her shoulder, smiling.

"Merry Christmas Grace."

He didn't expect her to respond, and when she did, he almost jumped.

"Merry Christmas Wayne."

Wayne smiled, kissing her neck this time. He fell back asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Cho hated late night traveling. He really did. But, red eye flights were the cheapest, and he needed to get to his family. He heard people talking, and was surprised when a group of people speaking a foreign language nearly ran him over. He shook his head, paying attention to the line he was in.

"Well, I don't know why you mother can't just relax and hear us out." A very angry looking woman said to her obvious husband.

"You know my mom. She's impatient, illogical and she always thinks she right." The man said, and Cho was suddenly happy he was traveling alone. He made his way onto the plane, finding his seat and stowing away his carry on.

"Excuse me, sir." A girl, about 17 years old, said to Cho as she found her seat was right next to him. Cho let her in, deciding that he was going to watch the movie the whole time. The girl pulled out a pair of headphones, smiling at Cho.

"Going to see your family?" She asked, and he nodded.

"You?" He said, and she nodded.

"I am the only one though. My mother and father are staying home. I'm being forced to see my grandparents." She said, putting her headphones in. She turned back to the movie, and Cho decided that he didn't mind sitting next to her.

Then, a huge woman chewing on her gum an talking loudly to someone across the aisle sat on the other side of Cho, and he decided that this flight was going to suck.

"Hey, cutie, do you gotta' nother piece of gum?"

Cho shook his head at the woman, sticking his headphones in.

_My family better be waiting at the gate with a good book, apology note, two cups of strong coffee, and a plate of mom's sugar cookies. _Cho thought, grimacing as the woman next to him farted.

_Oh, shit._

"Merry Christmas." He mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: **Merry Christmas. :) I'm off to write the next chapter, so I can e-mail it to myself and then post it. :D

-Izzy.


	14. Christmas Day

**Title: **It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year  
**Rating: **K+  
**Characters: **Whole team. :D  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own, but I will tell you what I got for Christmas.  
**Summary: **Christmas day greeting over the phone.

**A/N: **So, guess what I got for Christmas so far? Well, okay I'll tell you. I got the first Glee CD, a whole bunch of candy, two books, and a LAPTOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, my mom's boyfriend said he had one last persent for each of my siblings and I, and apparently he got my sister a DVD player, my brother a new tower for the computer, and I a LAPTOP! I nearly screamed. Well, I did. I was so excited. So, once I get it all set up to the internet and junk, I'll no longer be on this lousy desktop. :DDDD Excited. So Excited.

Oh, and this chapter is basically the team wishing each other a Merry Christmas. I need to get in the shower, because I have to leave sooon, so I'll leave you with:

**December 25th: Christmas Day**

* * *

The phone rang, and Lisbon jumped down the stairs in a hurry. She was certain it was her family, and having Jane answer would be fatal.

"Hello?" She said breathlessly right as Jane walked up behind her. His Santa hat was crooked, and she was sure that he was hiding yet another present behind his back.

"Lisbon?"

It was Cho, and he sounded very confused.

"Oh, hey Cho. I'm guessing your flight landed." Lisbon said, pushing Jane away as he attempted to get the phone from her.

"Yeah, about ten minutes ago and I'm airing out."

"Airing…. out?" She said, and Jane quirked an eyebrow.

"Long story. I called to wish you and Jane a Merry Christmas." Cho said, putting a little emphasis on Jane's name. Lisbon made herself not blush.

"Merry Christmas to you too. I hope you enjoy seeing your family."

Cho laughed, and she heard someone talking very fast in a different language.

"I'll try. Merry Christmas." He said again, and Lisbon hung up the phone. Jane pouted.

"I wanted to talk to him." He said in a fake child voice. Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Call Rigsby and Van Pelt." She said, and he grimaced.

"They're probably doing… extracurricular activities right now."

Lisbon didn't hold back her laughter, and she was surprised when Jane started to dial.

"Hey, Rigsby. How are you?"

Lisbon watched as Jane nodded, his eyes making ridiculous movements.

"Oh, I see. Well, did you tell her you meant it in the nicest of ways?"

Lisbon could hear Rigsby speaking, obviously stressed.

"I see. Well, threaten to take it back. That always works."

Rigsby's voice got a little louder, and Jane handed the phone to Lisbon. She watched him walk up her stairs, a smirk on his face.

"Rigsby?"

"Boss."

"It's Christmas, call me Lisbon. What was Jane talking about?"

There was a sigh.

"I have no clue. He just started talking to me like I had some huge problem."

Lisbon glared up the stairs towards where she knew Jane was hiding.

"I'll talk to him."

"You sound like my mom." Jane yelled, and Lisbon stuck her tongue out.

"Okay. Well, Merry Christmas." He said. Lisbon suddenly lost sight of Jane, and she jumped only slightly when his arms wrapped around her waist. She could hear Van Pelt in the background, laughing.

"Tell Van Pelt the same."

"Oh, if she listens. Her father sent her a brand new laptop, like the best there is. She's a little ecstatic."

"Oh goodie." Lisbon said, trying to remain calm as Jane kissed her neck.

"What did Jane get?" Lisbon smirked.

"He's going to get a swift kick in the nuts."

Jane suddenly disappeared, and Rigsby laughed.

"I'll leave you to it then. Merry Christmas Lisbon."

Lisbon smiled as Jane glared at her from her couch, holding his tea cup to his chest and his Snuggie over his body.

"Merry Christmas Rigsby. Merry Christmas."

* * *

**I hope you are all having a wonderful holiday season, and I'll talk to you all when I get home tonight. :)**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Merry Kwanzaa the whole she-bang. :D**

**-Izzy.**


End file.
